


Just Another Day in the Neighborhood

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team, disarming bombs, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: The Scorpions team accidentally stumbles onto a bomb wherein MacGuyer is attempting to disarm it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own Scorpions or MacGyver.
> 
> -This fic was written for my own personal amusement. I doubt it'll gather much attention, it was just something to get out of my folder full of unpublished fanfics.

"You're trying to disarm it? With bubble gum?" Happy asked, in disbelief, as she was getting her wrench out and approaching the bomb. 

"Yeah-and what were you going to use? Your brains?" MacGuyer demanded. 

"Actually, I was going to use a-"

"We can bicker later. Right now, we've got a bomb to disarm, and the bad guy's got both Walter and Toby." Sly said urgently. 

"That's just lovely," Happy said. The bomb beeped, and then shut off. MacGuyer grinned in triumph. "How the hell did you do that? And who taught you?" 

"I taught myself, actually." MacGuyer said. 

"Let's get going. We've got a team to rescue," Cabe came in, looking a little ruffled, as two guys were unconscious by the entrance. 

It seemed like it was just another day in the neighborhood.   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos, Comments, and whatnot are all appreciated.


End file.
